Surviving
by Snape's GreasyNose
Summary: Severus Snape returns from death. After appearing to Hermione. She should help while the world knows the truth about him. Bad summary? I hope no


Hello, welcome to my fic.

My fan fic includes Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, after the incident in the seventh book. I would whole-heartedly believe that you know.

Sounds a little crazy?, Well, I hope not. My personal thanks to my Beta "Letters" for services rendered to me to sit and transcribe what I think. A kiss.

I hope you like it.

Snape's GreasyNose.

Disclaimer: All except my ideas are the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

Sitting in a broken bank, full of lime and blood around her, is Hermione. Her hair falls over his face without a warrant and sweaty with their eyes fixed on the floor, and argues that his wand is about to break.  
There is only silence, but can be seen from afar; sound one another to open the door of the infirmary, receiving the wounded and the rustle of wind through the broken glass in the windows. On the ground, the bodies were still arranged in rows next to each other while, family and friends gave them the last years and is sensitive not see them anymore.

She could not even understand. She was just a few minutes ago and could still see the essence of war as if it were a movie in slow motion. She remembered being stopped in the distance, and wand lying under the grip of Death, being nothing more than an expectator of a war that she should have fought with his friend. The great Harry Potter.

Bodies falling, colored lights and shouts in the air. never seen so much display of power at one place and so many people struggle with so many enemies with fervor. The cold and empty eyes of Voldemort was the most remembered. A frozen smile on his face is drawn on him. Believing himself victorious, with the protection of your last snake horrocrux that could keep him alive and then as blurred as it were, before the curse that bounced expelliarmus once more against the wand of Harry .

She also recalled what happened in the house screaming. Her heart, so to speak, "was going to explode" from the print to see Snape die. Never thought to see him die a bloody and so pathetic in a way, and think about him, his senses and his body almost always, they were invaded by a sadness of others.

Millions of flashes on the great hero and the body of the last Dark Lord, who covered themselves with a huge banner with the colors of Gryffindor "the victorious lion". Many students came to watch, to observe the object of her nightmares and suppress their desire to get some revenge with his own hands.

She felt for her part, had not done much. Ronald and she had almost always hinder the work, dropping prisoners and to be of concern. Of course, she belive it.

She once again down to earth and raised her head to see what was the world while she was neglected. Since it was almost nobody in the great hall Hogwarths and Minerva Mcgonagall far trying to relocate the confused parents with their children and serve as a bridge between the ministry and Hogwarths.

And still more would come, no doubt. Was raised at the third attempt with head held high began to walk towards his tower to avoid feeling sad again to the people who loved her, lying on the floor.

She spent jumping between them and stopped beside Lupin which had been provided with his partner Tonks. She turned on herself and was just contemplating petrified their faces white and reliving in seconds, her entire life with them. The story seemed to have a bad luck. Lupin, bitten by a wolf, suffering an accident and now love to die even before engaging in conversation with his son. While Teddy was to write a story very similar to that of Harry, an orphan without even having met their parents. Although one could say he had much luck right now, because Harry was his godfather.

Continued, almost as an automatically without thinking of anything else in the past. Opened and closed her eyes to realize the reality in which she lived and if all you saw was true, or whether it was a vain illusion of mind.

Much later the stairs to Harry and Ron were in the corridor outside the infirmary. Mcgonagall next to Harry was protected as if it were to break at any time while he was still getting closer and hands clapping in the back. Very reluctantly, Molly could not help it and send the kids to their beds.

Hermione stopped about Ron, he looked toward the door of the infirmary which was ajar. His younger sister Ginny rested her head on the legs of his father who distractedly stroking his hair and with eyes fixed in a different direction. It appeared thick tears, while his other brothers looked to Fred Weasly.

- She did not have to see it- he said with a soft as she thought he was speaking on her shoulder.

She shouldn't, but she was a good witch, able to fight for her family and her beliefs.

- Ron, she has matured. Sorry.

- Why? was coming. Mom tried to tell many times that no be our bussines, but we did.

- What could we do? The war does not exclude anyone.

Ron gave reason nodding, Hermione placed in his head a soft kiss and took her hand vigorously. had to enter, but only whit him, because she would not have the courage to see Fred.

As imagined, the whole family was inside except for Bill and Fleur who were in another room. George and Charlie remained motionless beside the body of Fred while George placed his hand items joke that used to sell. Hermione was already seeing Mrs Weasly while she was cleaned the tears with her wrists and went to them with a fake smile .

- Dear Hermione! - Cried with unbridled emotion, unbecoming- I would imagine that you are exhausted, I tried sending Harry to the tower, but Minerva is still out there with him. Could it be that she has no idea what should be weaker than him?

- I am very tired, I went to the common room right now- She said, looking elsewhere.

- Oh yes dear, -said leaving smile- I guess. Well, Ronald, and you can go upstairs.

- I will stay at least a little more, I going to see Bill.

Mrs Weasly nodded his head several times and unable to look away, more tears left her eyes. He was cast in a hug from Charlie, who attempts to.

No more waiting, too much sadness would end her. She left the infirmary and went up the marble staircase rotating frames admiring the paintings, empty and lonely. Sure everyone was trying to talk to Harry Potter.

Barely moved when the ladder stopped at the Gryffindor tower. She thanked the Fat Lady was resting in his box for her to come back and a few minutes.

- "Redoubt" - she sighed, with heavy eyelids and imaginary shackles on their feet.

- Hermione! - Fat Lady replied shouting- as I've seen they have already defeated you know who! It was great!

- Uh yeah.

- I'm dying to see Harry! Do you know where are he?

Hermione refused uncomfortable with the head, the Fat Lady was deeply regretted.

- I will see to the floor of the three spirits, sure they know where he is.

Having said this, let aside to Hermione, she came slowly as if under a powerful "filter for peace". Dying to sleep a little nap, but did not know if her mind would afford.

She would like to try, climbing the last pieces of the remaining stairs and stopped in front of her room and admire it looked different after winning the war.

- Well -sighed deeply- welcome home Hermione.

It knocked on her old bed, facing the window on it. The clouds seemed to float gently while her eyes, with similar movements were lost in the infinity of heaven.

Mourn that was the only way of feeling she had, thatshe did not know whether to feel happy or to keep the penalties that had been afflicted. Emulating mentally the faces of Tonks, Lupin and watching her small son. To emulate the face of Mrs Weasly to be part of the jokes of Fred, was very crude right now, when all three were dead.

Closed her eyes and allowed the first few days in tears. That was her farewell gift, and expected to fall to the ground, saying godbye to their bodies.

* * *

She fell asleep after a while though superficially. Tiredness soon finished with her and threatened to damage iher a lot stronger if she resisted. Her wand to point to one half hanging on the white sheets, under her hand.

Wet pillow for her tears were now under her head, while her feet were out of the bed and the mud from her shoes falling down to the floor thanks to the act of gravity.

Dreams of colors, black and white, made a whirlwind one mind completely. Moved from one side to another, dreaming that her best friends died, and how Voldemort was wining the war and boasted smiling face of their graves.

Awoke, awakened suddenly and covered her face with her hands. She did not know that was so stressful, because the only one with the right to feel this was Harry Potter. But she was very scared and did not elucidate the cause.

She heard a faint scratching and remained silent with her heart still trying to get down her throat. Soon the darkness of the room appear, and then the scratching continued to grow when she began to try to locate your wand.

- Who is it? - Asked nervous but was not answered, just more noise- Who is there?

The noise stopped for a moment and no more was heard, only the owls with new messages to be stopped in the castle. The sun began to disappear and increasingly the darkness of the room.

- Harry?, Ron?, Ginny ?

But nothing happened, lifted her head and looked at herself in a mirror. Was surprised to see what had become paranoid and She was anxious for that feeling of waking up so desagradble. "The post war depression"

Closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, it was all a product of her imagination and she was allowing. She smiled and allowed the silence outside comfort her to focus on her own thoughts.

Not by much, She felt an strange air behind her and She was afraid to open her eyes. With her hand pressed firmly on her wand, she began to open them with a view toward the mirror.

She wanted to scream at the sight was not alone in that room. The reflection of a man with long hair and black eyes barely visible, that looked as if it were a sort of Zombie or "Inferi" for the Wizards, frightened her. Hermione back and hit something hard, She knew them that she not was alone.

She tried to escape, but her mouth was covered by a bloodied hand and trembling, though the grip was not strong enough. She recognized immediately that he was a dying Severus Snape .

And then, the sun disappearing over.

**TBC**

I Hope you like it, kisses.


End file.
